A Different Life
by pulpfriction634
Summary: AU. What if instead of Demon hunters the Winchesters were criminals, How would this affect the small family's relationship's with each other.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first attempt at writing, not sure how it turned out let me know what you think_

Sam looked around his room and sighed, he sat arms crossed on his desk and looked out at the beautiful view of the New York sky line, the calming pale blues of his room doing nothing to soothe his dark mood. He knew he had no reason to complain unlike most people he would never have to worry about the larger parts of life. Rent, bills, a job the thought of his life revolving around these things seemed an alien concept to Sam. Alien but welcome. As much as Sam felt he had no right to hate his own life in comparison to others he couldn't help but be jealous of those other people with their normal worries and concerns, couldn't help the bitter thoughts that entered his head, "at least they have freedom" he thought.

Sam lifted his head at the sound of his door opening the heavy oak moving to reveal his older brother holding a tray of soup.

"Hey Bobby said you didn't have anything at lunch today dude, thought you might want something" Sam couldn't help giving a small smile at his brothers concern. He looked at his brother and was once again reminded of the strong differences between them Dean was strong and masculine the only part of him that could ever be described as soft was his self loathed pouty mouth. Personality wise Dean would always be his father unlike his sensitive younger brother he prided himself on his ability to control his emotions and his strong interest in the family business. Sam however from what he had heard was purely his mother from his high feline bone structure to his gentle nature that could turn fiery when necessary.

"Not really hungry" Sam replied.

"Dad will be back later he won't be happy if I let you get sick"

Sam let out a small smirk at that as much as his father drove him mad he couldn't deny that his dad loved him, he just wished he didn't feel the need to smother him.

John Winchester was a powerful and much feared man. Starting young he had slowly risen to the head of his own family dealing mainly in narcotics, money laundering and racketeering. He had fallen in love and married his childhood sweetheart Mary. John had been happy he owned a large part of New York had a beautiful wife and had two wonderful sons Dean being a miniature him, and baby Sammy looking like he would become a tiny Mary. But it had all been cruelly snatched from him; another family boss had been concerned about a younger shrewder better man taking over his businesses and had decided to take him out before he could become a real threat. He'd waited until John had gotten home before torching his home.

John had managed to escape along with Dean and Sam but Mary had died saving her children. John had been destroyed the only things keeping him together were his boy's and the idea of revenge. He'd gotten his revenge taking out the other boss and had taken the rest of New York with him. Now he was the most powerful Crime boss on the eastern coast if not America. His success however had had its downsides he had become a target for every wannabe gangster wanting his throne, and so his boy's had become targets as well.

Dean had never caused his father to worry, when John was gone Dean would take over and John knew he would do so brilliantly his natural instinct and intelligence would do him well. He couldn't be prouder of his son. Sam however was another story.

Sam was all that John had left of Mary his only tie to the woman he had loved so fiercely, sometimes when he looked at his youngest son he swore he could see Mary staring back at him with the same green brown soulful eyes. This combined with the knowledge that unlike Dean Sam was not meant for this life led John to be over protective to the point of smothering. He knew this rankled his youngest but he would rather deal with Sam's ire than deal with what could happen to his baby.

Sam smiled and accepted the tray years of experience showing him that it would be easier to just let Dean take care of him than try to fight him.

"Thanks Dean"

Sam was 19 years old and was still treated like a child, he'd wanted to go to college had been accepted into Stanford on a full ride but his father wouldn't hear of it, it was the only time he'd had a real fight with his family and it had ended with his father telling him that if he wanted to go to college he shouldn't come back. He'd gotten ten blocks before John had sent Bobby, his most trusted friend and worker to get him and bring him back. John had apologised then hugged him and explained that he wanted Sam to be happy but he couldn't let him go to college, that he needed to stay at home with him and Dean so they could protect him.

Without school to escape to Sam had been stuck at home. Every time he tried to go out he was followed he didn't have a moment to himself. Finally after six months of begging and slowly going insane John had finally relented and had allowed him to get a small part time job at a local family coffee house whose, owners an old east European married couple, John knew well he worked five days a week from nine till three and was always dropped off and picked up by either Bobby, Dean and sometimes his father he was also either met for lunch or ate with the owners so he couldn't even skip a meal without everyone being on his back. It was like being at school again.

"I thought he was gone for the rest of the week" his father had been on business in Los Angeles for the past two weeks leaving Dean in charge of the New York businesses and Sam in the care of Bobby despite the formers protests.

"Yeah well didn't take as long as he thought it would so he's back tonight he'll probably give you a whole inquisition so prepare yourself Bobby's already getting ready to reassure him that we haven't let you run wild doing drugs, and partying all night."

"Sounds fun" Sam replied absentmindedly

"Sam" Dean said a warning clear in his voice he didn't like imagining his little brother out getting into trouble it didn't sit right with him. Sam belonged at home with his family if the last nineteen years had taught him anything it was that the world was a cruel and harsh place and that you needed to be strong to survive, in Deans mind Sam was too innocent, too gentle to be let lose in it, he would be swallowed up and spat out and Dean had made it his responsibility to prevent this from happening.

"Joking Dean Jesus man lighten up between you and dad I think it's safe to say I won't be cutting lose anytime soon" Sam reassured he needed to keep Dean on his side if he didn't want things to get worse.

"Yeah well just get ready dinners at eight". With one final glance at his younger brother Dean left, he had various reports to get ready for when his dad got back, he had his own interrogation to look forward to.

....

John smiled at the familiar surroundings New York would always be home to him he loved the feel of the city how it suited his line of business perfectly yet still managed present a facade of culture and respectability. He couldn't wait to see his boy's, no matter how old they got he would always look at them as his children who needed his love and protection no matter what.

Ever since the fire his life had revolved around his boy's and his work, of course there had been woman he was a man he had needs but none had come close to Mary. Nineteen years later and he still missed her as much as when he had first lost her still had an aching hole in his heart that only she could fill, no other woman had a chance compared to his wife's memory.

He smiled as he pulled up to the familiar building a nineteenth century apartment block just off central park, his apartment had been pricy but had it had defiantly been worth it the entire top floor belonged to him and boasted breathtaking views of the surrounding city.

"hey Caleb" he called to the doorman a useful employee who alerted him to the arrival of unwanted guests, and also informed him of any sneaking out committed by his boy's.

"Evening John how was California get everything done"

"Would I be back otherwise" John replied grinning well aware of his reputation as a workaholic.

Caleb chuckled in response letting his boss into the building.

John rode the elevator to the top floor and thought about his trip. The gangs down there had been giving him trouble for awhile and he hoped his little visit had suppressed them indefinitely. Whenever he visited California he was always reminded of his youngest's desire to go to college, if it was up to Sammy he would be in Palo Alto studying law, but John couldn't allow that to happen he still felt guilty at how disappointed Sammy had been but the thought of his youngest thousands of miles from home alone and unprotected crushed any guilt, if it was Dean wanting to go then maybe he might have been persuaded Dean he could trust to take care of himself, but Sammy no way.

John let out a deep breath as he entered the apartment "home sweet home" he thought. He smiled as he saw his oldest stood by one of the full length windows staring intently at a file in his hand.

"What no hello for the old man" John teased alerting Dean to his presence.

"dad hey your back" Dean walked over to his father and smacked him lightly on the shoulder, John smiled at the familiar greeting ever since he had turned fourteen it had been impossible to get a hug or any other 'pansy ass' sign off affection from his oldest.

"how you been son not too busy I hope" John asked hoping his son understood what he was asking, he never liked to talk too openly about his business in his family home.

"Nah not too busy everything's been smooth this end how was California"

"Good shouldn't have any more problems from that end" John replied letting Dean know the matter was taken care of for now, they'd talk more about the business later in his office When Bobby was present but know he just wanted to unwind with his family, speaking of which.

"Hey where's Sammy" John asked looking for any sign of his youngest.

"here dad and it's Sam by the way" John let out a breath as his youngest entered the living area no matter how often he saw Sammy it still made him pause at the strong resemblance to his late wife.

"Hey Sammy" John said grabbing his youngest for a hug glad that unlike dean he was still able to show him physical affection without it ending a wrestling match. "How have you been kiddo?"

"no complaints" Sam replied no matter how many times he insisted on being called Sam his dad always referred to him as Sammy.

"Good to know, you been eating right your feeling kind of skinny, how's work been" John questioned examining Sammy for any signs of injury or illness.

"yes I'm eating, works fine and don't worry Dean and Bobby have been keeping me on a tight leash just as you asked no new piercings or tattoo's to report."

Sam was pleased to note that his dad looked a little sheepish at his comment, at least he knew his behaviour towards him was unreasonable that was a step at least.

"yeah well go get washed up theirs a Nicks game on tonight thought you guy's might want to order take out and have a couple a beers, what do you say." John asked hoping to offer a small piece offering to his youngest.

"sounds good" "cool".


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay after what I admit is a very long time, here's chapter 2. Once again I stress i'm not a writer I do this for fun and there are no Winchesters being held against their will in my basement^_^**

"So what happened in California"

John groaned as he eased himself into the chair at his desk he knew this would come up but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Nothing that couldn't be dealt with quickly. Dispatched some of the boy's to close down their operations they shouldn't bother us again, but there not what I'm worried about. Bobby you heard anything about a guy called Azazel."

"Azazel? Yeah think I've heard of him last I heard he was sticking mainly to Chicago real mean bastard, doesn't play by the rules I heard he'll do anything to get what he wants. Apparently he's got some kind of liver disease that's earned him the nickname yellow eyes why'd you ask?"

"I've been hearing rumours that he's coming to New York and I'm guessing when he does he ain't going to be planning on playing nice."

Dean sighed at this, guy's coming to New York and trying to take over was nothing new but they were usually dealt with quickly and with minimal problem, but the way his dad was talking this wasn't the usual. He remembered a similar situation around 4 years ago when some asshole from Miami had decided he wanted what his family had, the situation had been serious enough that Sam had been shipped off with Bobby on a sudden three week tour of Europe, and he hadn't been able to leave the apartment for anything without at least four of his father's guys watching him.

"So we got a plan"

"Not on this one, bastard's too unpredictable best we can do is play it by ear." John hated not having a plan, despised the fact that he wasn't in control of a situation it reminded him too much of how he'd felt when he'd lost Mary.

"I'll have the boy's be extra vigilant might as well try and be prepared." With that promise Bobby got up to lave exchanging gruff goodnights with his friend. Over the years John had turned from his boss into his brother, he trusted the younger man with his life and in return John trusted him with his sons, a privilege only given to very few, but then John new he loved those boys like his own he'd been there nearly all their lives and had watched them grow and mature from shy grieving children into mature capable young men.

"I'm gonna turn in too Dad had a long day"

"goodnight son, I'm proud of you, of how you've handled things here you did a good job"

Dean blushed and pretended to brush off the praise with a mumbled goodnight but they both knew how much John's approval meant to him.

John sat behind his desk and smiled at his sons retreating form but deep inside he couldn't stop the unease rising.

...

Sam groaned and turned over to stare at his ceiling he'd been trying to get to sleep for the past two hours but had found it annoyingly difficult. he squinted as a thin strip of light shone across his face, "great" he thought "nineteen years old and my dad still checks up on me at night".

"Sammy you still awake son it's past one"

"yeah couldn't sleep"

John walked into his youngest sons room and sat down on his bed

"so want to tell me what's keeping you up"

Sam pushed himself into a sitting position and prepared himself for the talk ahead, ever since his dad had been to California he had been unable to get the idea of college out of his head he kept thinking of Stanford and how if he'd had it his way he would be there know.

"Dad um I've been thinking a lot lately about my life and where it's going and I really think that working nine till three at a coffee house isn't my future. Therefore I think it would be a good idea to consider maybe me going to college, I mean I'm sure I could still get a scholarship it wouldn't cost you anything, and I'd be really safe, and you could check up on me and..."

"Sam. We talked about this it's not safe and that's the end of it let it go"

"no dad you talked whenever I tried to make a point you didn't listen as usual. Your always doing this making decisions for me, about my life, about what you thinks best for me, but it's my life I think I get to have a say in how it's run." Sam could feel himself getting angry he loved his dad but in his opinion the man was the definition of unreasonable.

" Sam this is not open for discussion . it's not safe and that's the end of it I'm sorry if you don't care about your safety but I do I will not let you end up like your mother"

" I'M NOT MOM. Stop locking me up because you feel guilty about not saving her." As soon as he said it Sam regretted it, Mary Winchester was a very sensitive subject at the best of times and to say what he had to his Dad was beyond cruel.

Johns face hardened at his son's words, he could see the regret clearly on his youngest face but was too angry to fully acknowledge it. His face and voice grew cold

" Sam this conversation is over don't bring it up again"

Sam swallowed nervously this was one of the very few times he'd caught a glimpse of the man so many people feared.

"Dad I'm sorr..."

"just go to sleep Sam"

With that John got up and left not looking back, Sam flopped back down and screamed into his pillow god when did this become such a mess.

...

"Your quiet today John" Bobby commented staring at his friend across the desk. He'd been working all morning with John, giving reports on all new movements made by his men and all new news, but John had seemed distant and irritable throughout barely commenting.

"it's nothing Bobby"

"if it's enough to keep you distracted from work then it's defiantly something" most men wouldn't dare to say something like that to John Winchester and with good reason, but then Bobby wasn't any man.

"just family stuff Bobby nothing to do with business"

"John I've worked for you now for nearly seventeen years and I love those boy's of yours like my own nephews so I hope you won't be offended when I say this is my business."

John smiled at the warmth in his friend's voice he couldn't argue with Bobby's statement.

"fine it's Sammy we argued last night he wants to go to college which obviously I can't allow and well things got heated and words were spoken in anger, and it's left me worrying that I'm losing him Bobby"

"you know I think your right. From what I've heard Sammy's like his mother a free spirit, he needs to be allowed to fly every now and then John otherwise he'll beat himself bloody against the cage you're forcing him into."

John bit back a sigh at his friend's words, hearing the truth there and not liking it.

"damn it Bobby I know he wants his freedom but it's too dangerous out there for him you know what he's like he thinks his all grown up but he's so damn naive if some guy asks him for help loading his truck he'll do it no questions asked, he won't consider the fact that it could be one of my enemies luring him into a trap he'll be out there one day on his own before he gets himself hurt."

"John I know your concerned and rightly so but Sammy needs this jJohn he needs to see some of the world and how it works, he'll never learn how pick himself up if you don't let him fall now and again. Now I'm not suggesting you let him run off on his own to California but maybe you could compromise a little just enough to keep him happy. "

"fine I'll think about it happy now. Right can we get back to work I need to know what's going on out there."

...

"I think its clean now"

Sam looked down at the spot on the counter he'd been cleaning blushing when he realised he'd gotten lost in thought and probably hadn't moved for the last twenty minutes

"O sorry Mrs. Orlov"

Sam put down the cloth and went to work on the dishes the cafe he worked at had few customers so he was mostly left to busy work after the 'morning rush' if twelve people in two hours could be called a rush. He once again wondered why on earth they had hired him they didn't need any extra help and his wages must be causing them more of a loss than anything. He didn't like to dwell too long on this thought though as he always reached the conclusion that as his father had gotten him this job it was probably also his father who paid his wages, and wasn't that depressing. He groaned as thoughts of his father once again surfaced he really didn't want to think about last night, about the hurt he'd seen on his dad's face, but it was like it was stuck on an endless loop in his head.

"can I get a shot of espresso ?"

Sam's head shot up at the request "think of the devil and he shall appear" he thought

"dad what are you doing here I thought you'd be busy today"

"I'm trying to order an espresso but the barista doesn't seem to want to serve me"

"well you are getting old maybe this barista's just considering what's best for your health can't be too careful at, how old are you again sixty, seventy...?"

John chuckled under his breath he missed the light banter he engaged in with his younger son.

"don't get too smart I can still take you down son"

"yeah keep telling yourself that"

"so you going to join me"

Sam groaned internally although the guilt over last night still ate at him he'd hoped their banter had meant his father had let it go, but it looked like that was wistful thinking.

"umm yeah I'm kinda busy here so..."

John looked around the cafe, deserted except for Mr. Orlov asleep at one of the tables with a newspaper in his lap, before turning back to his son and raising his eyebrow in a 'who are you trying to kid' expression he'd used many times on his boys over the years.

Knowing he wasn't going to win Sam relented "fine I'll be over in a sec".

Sitting down with his father Sam began to fidget under his father's intense stare.

"Listen dad I'm really sorry about last night I didn't mean it I shouldn't have said that to you I was wrong, it's just that well I'm nineteen years old and I think that I have the right to have some say in the way my life is run."

"your right son"

"now I know you don't agree with me but...wait what?"

"I said you I agree your right Sammy it's your life and you should be allowed some say in how it's run"

Sam stared it his father open mouthed this was his dad agreeing with him, saying he was right, and that h therefore he the all mighty John Winchester was wrong.

"who are you and what have you done with my father"

"very funny Sammy. Now I'm not agreeing to let you run off to Stanford I'm sorry but I still don't think it's safe, however I am agreeing to let you go to college, in New York and your still living at home and your still getting picked up and dropped off by either myself, Dean, or Bobby if however after a year or two everything runs smoothly we'll discuss me easing up some more agreed?."

Sam couldn't believe it it might have seemed like a small compromise on his father's behalf but Sam could understand how hard it was for his dad to let go of some of the control he had over his life. He launched himself over the table to wrap his arms around his dad nearly knocking his father off his chair.

"Thanks dad, you don't know how much this means"

...

The Roadhouse was by no means the most impressive of John Winchesters clubs, nor was it the most lucrative, but John had bought it as a favour to a friend and so it would stay open until the current manager Ellen Harvelle no longer wanted to run the place.

Ellen's husband Bill had been a good friend of Johns, he'd been more brawn than brains but he'd been a decent man and a loyal worker who'd always put the needs of his friends and family before his own. It was this trait that had gotten him killed when he'd pushed John out of the way of a bullet intended for the New York boss.

Ellen had been rightly devastated not only because of the loss of a kind and loving husband, but also because his death had left her in a large amount of debt that she could find no way out of. Her and bill had recently purchased a small bar they'd named the roadhouse it had been a small place but it had cost all their savings on top of having to take out a mortgage, a mortgage that had supposed to have been paid off with Bills weekly earnings from John.

John had offered to continue paying her Bills wages but Ellen was a proud woman who refused to accept what she saw as charity, especially from the man she blamed for Bill's death.

It was only when she had become desperate when threatened with having the bar repossessed that she and John reached a compromise, she'd sell him the bar and stay on as manager. This way she'd managed to maintain some of her pride whilst keeping a roof over her and her daughter Jo's heads and John had been able to absolve some of the guilt he felt over Bill's death by taking care of his wife and daughter.

That had been almost fifteen years ago and while she would never forgive John for the role he'd played in her husband's death she could respect him for seeing right by her and Jo.

It was these thoughts that caused her to overlook the large, quiet man at the back of her bar who'd been watching her intently most of the night, and to overlook the briefcase he forgot to take with him when he left. It was approximately ten minutes later that the briefcase exploded engulfing the Roadhouse in flames and killing almost everyone inside.

...

**Yikes sorry for all the doom and gloom here please R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys once again I own nothing, and sorry for the long wait.**

**Hope you enjoy**

...

The loud hiss and beep of machines was the only sound that could be heard in the otherwise silent hospital room the formally attractive young girl in the sterile bed it's only occupant. What little of her flesh wasn't burnt was no longer a pale pink but instead a charred gruesome black, and red.

John stood outside the room and for the first time that night was thankful Ellen had been killed instantly by the blast and that she didn't have to see her daughter like this burnt beyond all recognition and barely clinging to life, he knew if it was one of his children in that bed he wouldn't have been able to cope. Hell he found it hard to look at Jo without breaking down in the middle of the ward. He remembered a bright, cheery little girl who'd begged him for candy whenever he'd dropped by, and who had decided that with the addition of some barrettes and nail varnish could turn his then 3 year old son Sammy into her 3 year old sister Samantha.

He didn't bother turning when he heard Bobby stand next to him already sensing his arrival.

"had some of the boys assess the club, 5 survivors along with young Jo here, 23 dead, looks like it'll be near impossible to rebuild. How is she?"

John let out a weary sigh at his friends report

"Doctors say she's got 95% burns covering most of her body and that she'll most likely go any minute, apparently all they can do is keep her as comfortable as possible until she passes.

"Jesus"

The two men lapsed into silence trying to take in the damage

"You know I'm in two minds whether to ask Dean to come down here, have him sit with her, apparently according to Ash she had a real bad crush on him since she was 14. Remember when Dean was 16 and got busted for stealing his principles car."

Bobby let out a small laugh at the memory, John had whupped the kids but afterwards n, not for stealing but for getting caught.

"Yeah what about it"

"Ash told me that as soon as she found out she made him hack into the police database and print of a copy of his mug shot, told me she kept it under her pillow."

"I'll call Dean for you if she's at all aware it might comfort her, poor kid, you should go back to your place I have a feeling this is just the beginning of all this.

...

John sat in his office Dean had called him 40 minutes ago to tell him Jo had died along with all the other survivors. If that hadn't been bad enough they'd just been informed that a small bookies he'd owned in Brooklyn had also been blown. Again no survivors.

"Dad you in the study"

John snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his oldest's voice

"Yeah"

Dean entered the study a grim expression fixed on his handsome face.

"Heard about the bookies, didn't even know we had one there."

"place wasn't important, it was amore of a favour to a friend than a real earner, belonged to a guy named Mike Moseley his sister helped a lot with you boy's right after your mother died so I helped her brother buy the bookies he worked at , he was a good guy."

John felt sadness creep up on him once more. Mike had been a nice guy and his sister Missouri had been a godsend after Mary had died, helping to look after the boy's despite only being a neighbour. He'd been sad to see her go when she'd moved to Kansas to marry a professor of paranormal phenomenon, whatever the hell that was supposed to be.

"I just can't figure out why anyone would hit the bar and the bookies it's not like they were important, hell even you didn't know about them

Dean's brow creased in concentration as he began to form a connection between the two bombings. His eyes widened as it all clicked in his head.

"Dad remember last time this happened around 4 years ago"

"Yeah what's your point Dean"

"My point is last time the casinos, the import businesses, places that were some of our main income were hit, this time it ain't places that you're invested in financially but personally. I think this is just the start and that whoever's doing this is gonna build up to places like that but first he wants us to know that he's more than willing to make this personal and that he knows an uncomfortable amount of shit about us."

Damn Dean I think you're right, we need to get Bobby down here and then we need to start forming a plan. I want us on full lock down , I want to know everything about everyone in our organisation, no one does anything without my saying so we clear.

"Yes sir" Dean remembered the last time this had happened, he knew the drill

"Good and Dean, good job today I'm proud of you god knows your smarter than I was at your age."

Dean blushed lightly at the compliment

"Yeah well I had a good teacher"

The two men lapsed into a comfortable silence each one taking in the day's events and what it meant for the future.

"Shit I forgot about Sammy"

Dean's head shot up at his father's exclamation, big brother mode immediately kicking in.

"What about him what's wrong?

"nothing it's just ... well I promised him I'd let him go to college and now I'm gonna have to tell him it's not safe and that I'm breaking that promise, Christ he's gonna be pissed."

"Wait you told Sam he could go to college, what the hell dad, even without all this you know it wouldn't be safe."

He couldn't believe his dad would even consider letting his Sammy leave, his brother belonged at home where he could protect him.

"relax Dean it's just NYU he wouldn't be moving out and he'd be doing mostly the same hours he does at the coffee house, I told him the same rules would apply. However due to the recent attacks he's gonna be lucky if I let him leave the apartment, never mind run off to college 5 days a week."

Dean nodded relieved that his brother wasn't going anywhere soon, he'd go crazy if anything happened to Sam he couldn't even think about it without a shiver running down his spine.

"Yeah well good luck dad, bombings and gang wars I can deal with, Sammy in full on bitch mode however, well let's just say I don't envy you right now."

...

Sam could barely contain his excitement as he scanned through the available classes, he had a vague idea that he might one day want to become a teacher or a lawyer. But that was a way off yet right now he was still deciding whether to take sociology or psychology, he'd crossed out criminology strait away. He looked up as he heard his door open and saw his dad enter his room.

"Hey dad I was just looking at some classes, I think I'm gonna take pre-law and ancient literature but I'm still deciding on the rest."

"Sammy about that we need to talk son"

John walked into his son's room and took a seat on the bed next to him.

"Sam do you remember Ellen and Jo Harvelle?"

"Yeah I think I met them a couple of times when I was a kid"

"Yeah that's right son, well the business Ellen ran was owned by me and last night it was blown up purposely, there were no survivors."

John watched his son's reaction noting the sadness and disbelief there

"So Ellen and Jo are..."

"Yes. I'm sorry to have to tell you this Sammy but one of my bookies in Brooklyn was also hit, it was part-owned by the brother of a woman who used to watch you and Dean."

"Is he dead too"

John nodded

"Oh dad I'm so sorry."

"Its okay son, but I hope you'll understand that it's no longer possible for you to go to college and you'll also have to stop working at the coffee house, it's just not safe for you to leave the apartment right now."

Sam listed too everything his father said in shock. This couldn't be happening not after his father had promised.

"You promised"

"I know Sammy and I'm sorry I am but it's just not safe right now"

"It's never safe dad, that's all you've told me all my life and who's fault is that. A mechanic's kid or a doctors would be able to go to college but not me. And your 'it's not safe' argument doesn't even make sense you let Dean do whatever the hell he wants."

"Sammy I know your upset, but I'm not going to argue with you about this, my word is final."

"Screw your word if I want to go you can't stop me."

John's eyes narrowed at that if there was one thing he hated it was people trying to go against him, especially his sons.

"You really think I can't stop you Sam."

Sam cringed internally knowing he was defeated but not wanting to accept it. His dad's word was law and he had no choice but to obey, there would be no escaping, no disobedience, he'd learnt that the last time he'd tried to run.

"Fine if I can't leave then you can go the hell out"

John nodded knowing from experience that it was best just to let his son cool down when he was this angry, he reached out to ruffle Sam's hair and couldn't stop from feeling hurt when the kid moved away. He got up and left throwing one last apology over his shoulder as he closed his son's door.

"That bad huh"

John looked up and saw Dean standing in the living room with two glasses of scotch, one held out to his father.

"It's times like this Dean I remember why I love you so much" he replied jokily gratefully taking the much needed drink from his oldest.

"So no cuts, no bruises, no pieces of lamp embedded in your head, couldn't have been that bad"

"Worse kid actually kicked me out of his room, I have a feeling he's not going to be speaking to any of us for a while."

"You did the right thing dad"

John looked down at the amber liquid in his glass before downing it in one, enjoying the burn of it as it settled in his stomach.

"Then why do I feel like the biggest asshole on the planet."

...

It was yet another rainy day in Chicago and most people were glad to be inside the small cafe. The young blonde woman sitting at her laptop in the corner was no exception. She'd been there for over an hour carefully hacking and searching, determined to stay there until she found what she was looking for, she was determined to show everyone just what she could do. If there was one thing knew it was that being a woman did not make her any less capable than a man, if anything she was twice the man her brother was, she deserved to take over the family business one day not him now all she had to do was show her father this and she had the perfect plan to do so. She smiled as she found what she was looking for.

SFreaky

Otherwise known as the secret email and MSN account name of Samuel Winchester, youngest son of John Winchester, a boy desperately in need of a confidante a role she was more than willing to fill. A cruel confident smile spread across the girls lips.

"John Winchester prepare for hell because Meg Azazel is about to bring your world crashing down."

...

Sam was still fuming over what he perceived as his family's betrayal, but had managed to calm himself down to the point that he no longer felt the need to break everything in his room, now he was sat on his bed loading up his laptop. He knew that his father had someone check all his internet accounts ever since his father had read somewhere about the dangers of internet predators when he was 13, he also knew they still do so even though he was now 19

"God knows why" he thought bitterly.

That's why when he was 17 he'd had a school friend set up a secret account that he'd been assured couldn't be detected or traced. It allowed him to keep in touch with friends his family thought of as bad influences, and was also the only bit of privacy and control he had in his life. He logged in now hoping there would be someone online he could vent to, he'd known it would be a long shot that anyone would be online at this time but he couldn't help but feel disappointed that no one was there. He was about to log off when he noticed a message in his inbox. He clicked it open and began to read.

To: SFreaky

From: DemongirlM

Hey

I don't know you but you were friends with my cousin in high school. I feel like I have no control over my life and that I'm missing out, and even though I love them it's my family's fault there so overprotective its painful. My cousin said you feel the same, and I was wondering if you'd like to chat sometime it would be nice to talk to someone who understands how I feel, if so add me as a contact

Can't wait to hear from you

DemongirlM

X

Sam smiled as he read the message, finally someone who seemed to understand his life. He didn't think twice before clicking accept.

...

**For all those who wanted the roadhouse gang to live very sorry please don't hunt me down and throw rocks at me. R&R**


End file.
